Fecal Occult Blood Tests (FOBT) are commonly used to detect blood released from GI lesions. For example, colorectal cancer is the most common serious cancer in the U.S. (100,000 new cases and 50,000 deaths annually). Because it is relatively slowly progressive with a long asymptomatic period, colorectal cancer provides an ideal opportunity for early detection and successful therapy. Since colorectal cancers and precarious lesions frequently bleed, FOBT are a rational attempt at early detection. Similarly, hospitals and physicians frequently utilize FOBT to detect and monitor GI lesions resulting from disease, injury, surgery, etc. Numerous clinical studies illustrate that current FOBT suffer from serious limitations in sensitivity and specificity. Unfortunately, proposed alternatives are no longer simple, rapid, cost effective, on-site clinical tools. This project will show the feasibility of updating current FOBT technology to improve clinical performance while retaining key user advantages.